curiositys_wings_of_fire_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno
|-| Inferno = Text Text Text Text A P P E A R A N C E Well, to be honest she does travel in style with grace and beauty. Text Text P E R S O N A L I T Y Inferno has a temper as fiery hot as her name. Her eyes show the intelligence of a potential queen but if someone so much as says, “Are you a princess?” she throws a fit of rage. To be honest she doesn’t find herself to be an appealing heir to the throne but destiny is destiny. If it comes down to it she will accept leadership as Queen over her tribe. * She is overprotective of those she holds most dear and precious to her. * Her eyes show the intelligence of a future queen which most find peculiar causing them to wonder if indeed she is a princess. * A quick look at her face and you can tells she's not messing around. She's fearless. * Inferno is mysterious she seems to know everybody's secrets but nobody seems to know anything about her. Text Text SKILLS & ABILITIES Notice: No she's not overpowered, she's just different. PREHENSILE TAIL Inferno has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. She swings from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches make for normal flying difficult. As a dragonet she took tree gliding lessons (as well as other things, such as venom training and fruit gathering) provided for her by Grandeur, Jambu, and Mangrove. CAMOUFLAGE Inferno can alter the color of her scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs or pearls), her surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit her preference. She may also change if she feels threatned or another particularly strong emotion, such as pale green for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusements, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, blue-grey for sadness, and blue for calm. Sunlight “recharges” her scales, making her better at camouflage, as well as giving her energy and making her happier and supposedly smarter. Text Text |-| History = H I S T O R Y Inferno was born on a three blue moon night in the rainforest a rare combination only possible once every 50 years. Her parents Glory and Deathbringer’s first born daughter. Her father quickly chose the name Inferno for her. Glory on the other talon thought naming their first daughter after fire was a disastrous idea. The Queen’s reasoning: "ARE YOU CRAZY??? SHE'LL BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FOREST IF YOU NAME HER THAT!" |-| Relationships = R E L A T I O N S H I P S F I R E F L Y Neutral It's obivious she envies her sister... what's more Firefly is the chosen one. |-| Trivia = T R I V I A * Inferno has a hard time staying in one spot or standing still and keeping her wings, talons and tail from moving is not something you see her doing very often. She almost never waits in line and will push everyone out of the way. * Her name means large fire that is dangerously out of control but can also mean hell (with reference to Dante’s Divine Comedy). * Most know her as Ride, Or Die and fear her not for her powers but for her fearless nature. * She chooses to keep her powers a secret. The less everyone knows the better chance she has of not getting stuck under a mountain. * The most peculiar nickname she has been given is Siren. For two reasons: one she has the voice of an angel and two for her beauty, many are lured into thinking she’s a sweet and innocent dragon but really she’s as mean and vicious as the siren itself. R E F E R E N C E S Flower Inferno.png|Flower Crowned Inferno by Me PrincessInferno.jpg|By The Wolves Heart|link=https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:The_Wolves_Heart